japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kitsunes97/Incomplete Series
These are list of Anime, Anime Movies, OVAs and others that are not complete and protected yet. *Anime **Rinne of the Boundary (2015) (Episodes 51-75) **Inuyasha (2000) **Ranma ½ (1989) **Urusei Yatsura (1981) **Maison Ikkoku (1986) **The Ancient Magus Bride (2017) **Kamisama Kiss (2012) **Kamisama Kiss Season 2 (2015) **Cardcaptor Sakura (1998) **XxxHolic: Kei (2008) **Clamp School Detectives (1997) (Couldn't find raw Credits but my DVD had shown Japanese Cast in English version) **X (2001) (Same things as Clamp School) **Kobato. (2009) **Actually, I am... (2015) **Blend S (2017) **KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! (2016) **KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! 2 (2017) **Boarding School Juliet (2018) **Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) **Digimon Adventure (1999) **Digimon Adventure 02 (2000) **Digimon Tamers (2001) **Digimon Frontier (2002) **Digimon Savers (2006) **Digimon Xros Wars (2010) **Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) **Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time (2011) **Digimon Universe: App Monsters (2016) **Gingitsune (2013) **Gugure! Kokkuri-san (2014) **Inu × Boku SS (2012) **Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi (2018) **Karin (2005) **Konohana Kitan (2017) **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) **New Game! (2016) **New Game!! (2017) **O Maidens in Your Savage Season (2019) **Shugo Chara! (2007) **Shugo Chara!! Doki (2008) **Shugo Chara! Party! (2009) **Snow White with the Red Hair (2015) **Snow White with the Red Hair Season 2 (2016) **Sword Art Online: Alicization (2018) **Sword Art Online: Alicization - War of Underworld (2019) **The Morose Mononokean (2016) **We Never Learn: BOKUBEN (2019) **We Never Learn: BOKUBEN (2019) **Yo-kai Watch! (2019) **Comic Girls (2018) **Gabriel DropOut (2017) **Our Home's Fox Deity. (2008) **Elegant Yokai Apartment Life (2017) *Anime Specials **Natsume's Book of Friends: Nyanko-Sensei & First Errand (2013) *Anime Shorts **Digimon Adventure (1999 Short) *OVAs **The Ancient Magus Bride: Those Awaiting a Star (2016) **Tokyo Babylon (1992) (Hard to find Raw Credits) **Ranma ½ Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) **Kamisama Kiss: Kako-hen (2015) **XxxHOLiC: Cage (2010) **XxxHOLiC: Cage: Selfish Dream (2011) *Anime Movies **Hotarubi no Mori e (2011) **Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie (2006) **Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō 2: Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (2007) **Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel (2008) **Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors (2009) **Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Creation! Ultimate Keroro, Wonder Space-Time Island (2010) **Digimon Adventure: Children's War Game! (2000) **Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (2000) **Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon (2001) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2016) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2017) **Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2017) **Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (2001) **Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express (2002) **Black Fox (2019) **Urusei Yatsura: Only You (1983) **Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (1984) **Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (1985) **Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (1988) **Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (1991) **Yo-kai Watch: Tanjō no Himitsu da Nyan! (2014) **Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! (2015) **Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King (2017) **Yo-kai Watch The Movie: Forever Friends (2018) Category:Blog posts